Artie's Musings
by PotatoChipRevolution
Summary: After McKinley, Artie gets to thinking...


**Author's Note: There's no real time line to this. It's just some random time, 3 years after the Glee members have graduated. Most information is from the show, but then later on I tweaked some parts to just make some stuff up for this story. 'Course I don't own the characters or the show. But with every fiber of my being...I wish I did. Sorry if this little story is choppy. It's 3am and I don't think I'm a good writer...even at normal times. Constructive criticism would be appreciated :D So please enjoy :D**

She wasn't ugly by any means. But it's not like I could possibly attempt to balance that with a, "But she wasn't the most gorgeous either", to sound like some philosophical male teenager who wanted to be unbiased in opinion. But damnnnnnnm, she is beautiful and can move!

Other than those two painfully obvious reasons, she was...interesting. In a good and odd way though.. I remember clearly when that list came out ranking all us Glee members in terms of promiscuity. Well, uhm, not "all of us". I didn't even make that list along with Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. In my case, perfectly understandable, I'm in a wheelchair. I don't think most girls would have that on top of their lists in qualities for a boyfriend. Besides that, I am a bit of a nerd...so that could be a turn off too. But yeah, during the "Non-BAMF Glee Members" meeting, I suddenly noticed her. She said something about taking all her meds because of a cold and had...forgotten how to leave the room. And that's not even the beginning of it.

Over our high school years, comments like asking Mr. Shue if Jesse St. James was his son. That ballads where male ducks. Through one of Santana's rants I found that, apparently, gay sharks were dolphins. Her going to a misogynist to treat a pulled hamstring. And a bunch of other stuff that I can't remember or don't even know about.

I'm positive that to the others, her sentences, whenever she talked, were dumb. Hell, even I thought that. But after doing a great bit of nothing and a little bit of thinking over the past week, they were insightful...in a way.

Some at the very least.

That time when Jesse came to New Directions, it was obvious that they weren't related but they did look eerily alike, someone must've been also thinking the same thing. The gay sharks deal. I have to admit, that may have crossed my mind a couple of times in my life. Now, I figure that she's the only one _brave _enough to say all that out loud. She spoke her mind and most of the time I found myself more amused than confused. Thinking back on all this, it was endearing.

She had this innocence around her. At the same time, she made out with every guy in the school and most girls. Even the janitor who I never really saw. When I found that out, I think I was mixed with disappointment and bewilderment. I distinctly remember not being kissed by her. Then again, later I found that she thought I was a robot...wow. I don't know. She was that weird mix. Naive to the utmost level but she made out with everybody and, I hate to think about it, sex with a lot of guys...and Santana.

I lost my virginity to her. My first. I was incredibly stupid back then. Accusing her of using me. She was but I didn't bother mentioning that I was using her too. I wanted to get back at Tina and she was using me for my voice to get back at Santana. Mike treated Tina way better than I ever did and I'm happy for them. They're still together even now. It would've been useless to try to compete.

But my tactless self ruined any chance of being with the cheerio I liked. I did forgive her later on, but we couldn't get on the right footing with each other. It was more awkward than anything. But in our senior year, our last year in Glee Club, I realized that I was still hung up on her. I can't explain why. But I couldn't fess up to her. I sucked.

Now I'm in New York and in college. Three years out of William McKinley High School. Majoring in film studies. I still sing every now and then just let off some steam if I'm having a really rough day. I've decided to go see a physical therapist; get my legs pumping so I can maybe walk again and I've gotten full support from some of the glee members I stay in touch with. Oh. And I'm _still _single. Who'd want to miss out on all this? I kid.

I don't know if it's weird or just pathetic but I'm in a random market buying food supplies for myself. Another night of locking myself in my room to immerse myself in my work on a Friday night. No late nigh-

Oh. Wha. The. Heeeeeeel.

Some tall blonde at the opposite end of the aisle. There's a slight look of surprise on her gorgeous face, blank look, and now something like...recognition? She's kinda skipping towards me with a smile plastered on her face. I stare blankly at her face not knowing who she was. Oh shiieet. I know her. My insides feel weird.

"Hey Artie!"

"Hey...Brittany."

She looked the same from high school. A little more...adult looking. And she still had that aura about her though. And there was no way in hell that I'd lose her again. No mistakes like in high school. No nothing. I swear on that.

"Would you like to grab some coffee with me? Just to catch up and stuff? Ah, if you're not busy that is. You look busy. I mean, well not now, since you're shopping. But like with school possibly? Now that I think about it, what're you doing in New York?"

Smooth, Abrams, like silk.

I felt myself get inwardly giddy when she smiled at me but as I waited for her to refuse because of my super awkward asking her out situation...

"Sure!"

Haha, smooth as silk. Yup, that's me.

Now let's just hope I don't screw this up so I can get a real date.


End file.
